La primera vez de Tsuna
by PalomitaNegra
Summary: Tsuna tendrá una cita con la chica que le gusta. Está muy feliz hasta que Gokudera le incomoda con una sencilla pregunta.


La primera vez de Tsuna

Parecía una mañana tan normal y tranquila, pero en el transcurso del día algo inusual sucedería en la casa donde se alojaban Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera y Bianchi. Y es que solo ellos habían decidido ir a la casa de Gokudera durante ese verano, a pesar de ciertas diferencias que había con el dueño de casa.  
>Durante esa mañana Reborn dormía como un tronco, al parecer no planeaba levantarse hasta después de las tres de la tarde, por otro lado, Bianchi, estaba ordenando su habitación y sabía que eso le tomaría tiempo. En el comedor, Tsunayoshi tomaba desayuno junto a Gokudera. El castaño comía sonriendo de oreja a oreja y algo apresurado. Cuando tragó su bocado suspiró muy satisfecho.<p>

—Décimo, ¿qué lo tiene tan feliz?- preguntó el joven de melena plateada. —Si es que se puede saber…- añadió en voz baja.

— ¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Bueno…- decía el menor riendo algo nervioso y rascándose la nuca. —No vas a creer lo que pasó...Hoy en la mañana, pues, mientras compraba algo para el desayuno me encontré con Kyoko-chan…

— ¡¿Fue a comprar solo? – gritó mientras golpeaba las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa. —Debió avisarme. Acuérdese que no debe andar solo…Eso podría ser muy peligroso.

—Calma Gokudera-kun… no exageres tanto las cosas. Solo fui al almacén que se encuentra a tres cuadras de aquí. Además tú estabas completamente dormido…No quería molestarte.

—Décimo…- dijo el joven cambiando su rostro de preocupación por uno sonriente. Hasta le brillaban los ojos de la felicidad. — Usted es muy considerado conmigo.

—No pongas esa cara…- comentó el castaño sonriendo con un leve sonrojado en sus mejillas.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hablaste con Kyoko?

—Pues…sobre eso. Le pregunté cómo estaba, y le conté lo que había hecho los últimos días…Pero lo más importante es que después de  
>tanta conversa me atreví a…- decía mientras su corazón empezaba a acelerarse. — ¡A pedirle una cita!- exclamó el menor. Su corazón seguía latiendo rápido y es que le daba un poco de vergüenza andar contando ese tipo de cosas. Además se notaba que era un primerizo.<br>—Hoy en la tarde iremos al cine…y después iremos a tomar un helado…- comentó sonriendo tímidamente.

—"Qué lindo…"- pensó Gokudera sonrojándose mientras notaba lo inocente y puro que era ese menor.

— ¡Me alegro por usted, Décimo! ¡Esfuércese!- exclamó Gokudera sonriendo y poniéndose de pie para caminar donde estaba sentado Tsuna. Se agachó un poco y acercó su boca al oído del castaño.

—Décimo…No quiero entrometerme en su cita, pero le sugiero que la bese cuando estén en el cine…- susurró el peliplateado haciendo que Tsuna le viniera un escalofrío.

— ¡¿Qué dices? – exclamó el menor. — ¡No puedo besarla en la primera cita! Eso…es, muy rápido. Debo ir con calma…No sería apropiado.- decía todo alterado el castaño y empezando a sudar.

—Parece muy nervioso…Luce como una persona que nunca ha besado.

— ¡¿Qué? Digo…yo…bueno… ¡¿Tú qué sabes?- preguntó sonrojándose completamente. Unas lágrimas se le asomaron a sus ojos lo que le dio un aspecto muy adorable y encantador. Sus labios temblaban pues ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para comportarse de una manera normal. Gokudera se dio cuenta en seguida de todo lo que sucedía, le sonrió amablemente y le acarició el cabello.

—Décimo…Usted todavía no ha dado su primer beso, ¿verdad? – preguntó el joven amablemente.

—Sí…- dijo el castaño en voz baja y haciendo un pucherito.

—Yo lo ayudaré, Décimo. Cualquier cosa que me pida lo haré...

— ¡¿Ah? ¡¿Cómo se supone que me vas a ayudar!

—Pues, puede practicar conmigo si así lo quiere…

— ¡¿Qué dices? – gritó el castaño poniéndose pálido.

—Oiga, esa actitud que tiene es un poco cruel…- se quejó el joven.

— Es que…no te ofendas, pero…eres un chico.

— ¿Desde cuándo tiene esos prejuicios?- preguntó cruzando sus brazos. —Debería considerar mi oferta, yo soy su mano derecha y puede confiar en mí.

—Tienes razón. Si lo veo de esa manera, supongo que está bien…

—"Vaya…no tomó tanto tiempo convencerlo."

— ¡Entonces practiquemos!- exclamó el castaño. — ¡Pero no le digas a nadie mi secreto! Ya es vergonzoso que tú lo sepas…

—Por supuesto que no se lo diré a nadie. Usted es muy importante para mí y no dejaré que lo anden molestando por ese tipo de cosas…Así que su secreto no saldrá de mi boca.

—G-gracias…supongo.- dijo Tsuna un poco nervioso. —A todo esto, tú, tienes experiencia, ¿cierto? – preguntó con cierta desconfianza.

—Décimo…eso no es algo de su incumbencia.

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso es injusto! Yo te lo dije sin problemas.

—No…Usted mismo se delató. Pero quiere que lo ayude ¿o no?

—Está bien…ayúdame, pero que sea rápido…- dijo Tsuna cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y asomando sus labios. Gokudera se sonrojó un poco  
>al verlo de esa forma. —Apúrate…no quiero estar toda la mañana así…- se quejaba el menor aun con sus labios juntos y "dispuesto" para besar.<p>

—Espere, antes de besarlo…será mejor que me escuche.

— ¿Eh?- preguntó el castaño abriendo sus ojos.

—Primero…debe relajarse. Si anda tenso como ahora y sudando por todas partes, será algo incómodo para la chica. Segundo, debe tener una correcta higiene bucal y su aliento debe estar fresco, evite comer alimentos apestosos durante su cita. Por último, usted, Décimo, debe tomar la iniciativa. Aunque primero yo lo haré para que vea como se hace. Ahora espero que se lave los dientes porque ya se ha devorado todo el desayuno que había en la mesa y desde aquí puedo sentir el olor a tostada con huevo frito que proviene de su boca…

—E-está bien…haré lo que me dices…- decía el menor mientras corría la silla hacia atrás. —Por cierto, Gokudera-kun, muchas gracias por los consejos.- dijo Tsuna sonriendo y poniéndose de pie para ir a lavar sus dientes. Gokudera cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus ojos.

—Entonces nos vemos en su habitación, Décimo.- dijo en voz baja.

Los minutos pasaban y Gokudera se encontraba recostado sobre la cama de Tsuna. Eran las once y media de la mañana, y le parecía raro que Tsuna se demore tanto en el baño para lavarse los dientes. El peliplateado se estaba quedando dormido hasta que de pronto sintió un fuerte portazo que lo llevó a sobresaltarse.

— ¡Decimo! – gritó el joven sentándose en la cama y mirando hacia la puerta. Se tranquilizó un poco al ver a Tsuna sonriendo algo nervioso. — ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué se demoró tanto?

—Ah…bueno, es que, quise lavarme muy bien los dientes y me cepillé tan fuerte que me empezaron a sangrar las encías…- dijo el menor bajando la mirada y cerrando con seguro la puerta de su habitación. —Aunque eso no fue el realmente la causa…ya que aproveché de ducharme, otra vez, para oler bien, y después me sequé el cabello y además me cambié de ropa…

—Ya veo, por eso se demoró tanto y se ve tan bien.- dijo el peliplateado haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara un poco. —Aunque eso último no era tan necesario…con solo lavarse los dientes usted estaría perfecto. Su ropa y su cabello suele oler muy bien, además su cabello siempre está suave…

— ¡¿Qué acaso me andas oliendo el cabello y mi ropa? – preguntó el menor algo asustado y sorprendido por lo que había dicho su amigo.

—Ya sé que eso no es necesario, pero siempre me preocupo que esté en buenas condiciones, y es mejor ver ese tipo de cosas cuando está durmiendo.

—"¡Eres un psicópata!"- pensó Tsuna sonrojándose y poniendo cara de espanto.

—Décimo…lamento si le molesta mi actitud. Lo dejaré de hacer si usted lo quiere…

—Eh…bueno, pensándolo bien, no es para tanto…Pero deberías relajarte con ese tipo de cosas…

—Está bien.- dijo Gokudera sonriendo. —Ahora, ¡acérquese Décimo! ¡Vamos a practicar!- exclamó el albino con los ojos brillosos y extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados.

—"¡Waaa!…qué miedo. Tengo miedo, no puedo creer que hoy…daré mi primer beso. Y con Gokudera-kun. Bueno, no debería contarlo como primero beso. Después de todo es solo práctica y es un hombre. Mi primer beso será oficialmente con Kyoko-chan…Si es que…si es que me atrevo. Bueno, por algo estoy practicando, para estar seguro de esto..."

—Décimo…no debería pensarlo mucho, ya acérquese para que aprenda.

— ¡Ah! ¡No lo tomes tan a la ligera!- exclamó el menor alejándose unos pasos.

—No sea tímido…- se quejó el peliplateado observando la actitud del menor. —Supongo que no queda otra…— añadió en voz baja. — ¡Esto  
>por su bien, Décimo!- exclamó mientras pegaba un salto de la cama y abrazaba al castaño. Tsuna sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo y un sonrojo le cubrió sus mejillas en pocos segundos. —Solo déjese llevar y cierre sus ojos…- le susurró al oído mientras acercaba sus labios a la boca del castaño. Tsuna abrió sus ojos exageradamente y empujó a Gokudera.<p>

— ¡No puedo!- gritó el menor empezando a temblar. Gokudera había caído sentado en el suelo al pie de la cama.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡¿Cómo que por qué! Ya me puse nervioso…ni practicar puedo hacerlo de forma decente, soy un fracaso…- dijo Tsuna bajando la mirada y sentándose en el suelo al lado de su amigo. Gokudera suspiró, pero luego le sonrió y con su brazo, acercó al menor a su cuerpo.

—Décimo…Usted pensará que es un fracaso, pero yo le digo que se relaje. Tengo mucha confianza en que usted saldrá triunfante en esta situación.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto…Ahora debe tener más confianza en sí mismo. Lo noto tan inseguro que me hace parecer que no quiere experimentarlo…Así que, ¡arriba ese ánimo!

— ¡Está bien Gokudera-kun!- exclamó el menor comenzando a motivarse. —Pondré todo mi esfuerzo. Quiero darle un digno beso a Kyoko-chan y se tengo que practicar durante horas, ¡lo haré!

— ¡Así se habla, Décimo! – exclamó el mayor muy animado. —"Aunque…sería algo raro practicar durante horas…"

— ¡Bésame Gokudera-kun! ¡Bésame ahora!- gritó el menor muy confiado y con el ceño fruncido. Justo en esos momentos pasaba Bianchi a las afueras de la habitación y no pudo evitar escuchar ese grito tan revelador.

—"No sabía que…Tsunayoshi tuviera esos gustos…"- pensó algo sorprendida. —"Yo que pensaba que le gustaba Kyoko…"  
>Estuvo un par de segundos totalmente petrificada hasta que reaccionó y retomó su camino. Tal vez más tarde hablaría con su hermano para preguntarle a cerca de eso, pero por el momento estaba preocupada por otras cosas…<p>

—Décimo- dijo con un tono seductor. —Lo haré con gusto.- añadió el peliplateado empezando a cerrar sus ojos y acercándose lentamente al menor para quedar frente a frente. Ambos seguían sentados en el suelo y se dieron una última mirada para luego cerrar definitivamente sus ojos. Sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca. Gokudera inclinó ligeramente su cabeza y finalmente le dio un beso.

—"Qué cálido se siente…" – pensó el más joven sintiéndose muy cómodo en esa situación.  
>El mayor comenzaba a mover sus labios y a abrazarlo. Tsuna empezó a sentir el movimiento y la cercanía que tenían sus cuerpos. Él también le correspondió al abrazo y los movimientos. Ninguno se dio cuenta en qué momento ese beso salió de control. Gokudera ya estaba metiendo su lengua al interior de la boca de Tsuna y además le acariciaba la espalda con toda libertad. También hundía sus dedos en la gran cabellera del castaño. Ambos se habían acomodado sobre el suelo y no paraban de besarse. Se notaba que Tsuna había aprendido hace rato a besar, pero parecía que no le importaba seguir con su práctica durante varios segundos…<br>Una vez que ambos se detuvieron, comenzaron a normalizar su respiración. Gokudera seguía encima del menor.

—Décimo, ha aprendido muy bien…

—Me alegra oír eso…- comentó el menor sonriendo y ruborizándose de inmediato. —A todo esto, ya no tengo escalofríos…de hecho, empiezo a sentir calor por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Eso está bien?

—Eso es una buena señal, Décimo. Una buena señal para detenerse…- dijo Gokudera separándose de él. —Cuando sienta ese calor trate de calmar las cosas, ya que puede ocasionarle problemas.

— ¿Ah?

—Solo mire su entrepierna, Décimo…Eso lo que ocurre cuando se emociona mucho…

— ¡¿Pero qué? ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Gokudera-kun? ¡¿Qué me hiciste? ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?- gritaba mientras metía sus manos debajo de su pantalón y tocaba esa parte de su cuerpo.

—Décimo…qué acaso…Nunca en su vida…pues…

— ¡Habla claro que no entiendo! Está hinchado y caliente… ¡Haz algo!

—Me temo que no puedo…Eso sería llegar muy lejos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se quita?

—Décimo- dijo el peliplateado muy sorprendido. —Será mejor tener una charla de hombre a hombre…Hay muchas cosas que debe saber de  
>inmediato…- dijo el albino seriamente mientras le palpaba el hombro.<br>Estuvieron cerca de dos horas conversando. Obviamente Tsuna había logrado calmar su problema, pero no sin avergonzarse después de enterarse cómo sucedían esas cosas. Ya cuando almorzaron junto a Reborn y Bianchi, el castaño fue a cambiarse de ropa para su cita con Kyoko. Esa sería su gran oportunidad para estrenarse. Hasta parecía emocionado, aunque le costaba mirar a la cara a Gokudera sin sonrojarse, por lo que lo evitó durante gran parte del día y solo conversaba con Reborn o Bianchi…

Ahora Tsuna se encontraba de salida, pues la hora en que había acordado la cita ya se acercaba y no quería llegar tarde. Gokudera se había quedado en casa descansando, tenía mucha curiosidad de lo que pasaría en esa cita. Además tenía esperanzas de que el menor lograra su cometido y llegara feliz a la casa contando la noticia. Pasaron las horas y no llegaba. Ya cuando había oscurecido, el peliplateado se preocupó, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió y se encontró justamente a Tsuna, frente a frente.

—Décimo… ¿cómo le fue?

Tsuna tenía una expresión muy tranquila y serena. Sonrió algo triste y lo abrazó sorpresivamente. El mayor no hallaba qué hacer. No se explicaba que había sucedido, pero sabía que si preguntaba sería incómodo para Tsuna. El silencio era cada vez más prolongado y la curiosidad de Gokudera era cada vez mayor. El viento soplaba con algo de fuerza moviendo algunos mechones del peliplateado.

—No pude…- dijo finalmente el menor entre los brazos del joven.

—No se preocupe, Décimo…tendrá otra ocasión. No se eche a llorar porque a la primera no resultó.- dijo el mayor acariciando la cabeza del castaño. Lo había dicho en un tono tan calmado que logró que el menor se tranquilizara.

—Pero…no pude porque no me atreví.- dijo Tsuna mirando hacia arriba para ver el rostro de su amigo.

—Décimo, tranquilícese, puede que se atreva en otra ocasión. Ya le dije eso…

—Pero…no me atreví porque, sentí que te estaba traicionando…- dijo el menor bajando la mirada. — ¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡Olvida lo último!... ¡No  
>sé por qué dije eso!- exclamó algo alterado y muy avergonzado. —La verdadera razón es que…tal vez, necesito más práctica- dijo Tsuna en voz baja y desviando la mirada.<p>

—Lo sabía.- murmuró mirando el cielo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Es usted muy adorable, pero al mismo tiempo, un niño muy picarón…

— ¡Oye! ¡No me digas así! – exclamó el menor sonrojándose de inmediato y tratando de separase. Pero Gokudera lo abrazó tan fuerte que no lo pudo lograr.

—No se altere, Décimo…- le dijo en voz baja.

—Cómo quieres que no me altere si dices esas cosas…Además no soy un niño.

—Solo lo decía para que se le pase la frustración…A todo esto, practicaremos hasta que esté completamente seguro…- dijo con una sonrisa muy confiada. Luego lo dejó se abrazar y se agachó a la altura del castaño. Sin aviso le dio un corto beso en los labios. Ambos se quedaron observando después de la acción de Gokudera. No pasaron muchos segundos para que Tsuna quedara con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Décimo?

— ¡Gokudera-kun! ¡No hagas esas cosas en cualquier lado!- le gritó Tsuna quedando como un tomate y agitando sus brazos. — ¡No es algo que te tengas que acostumbrar!

—Lo lamento tanto, Décimo.- dijo abrazándolo con ternura. —No lo volveré a hacer si su orden…

— ¡Oye!- exclamó al momento de sentir el abrazo. —No es para tanto…- se quejaba el menor mientras trataba de soltarse por lo nervioso que estaba al estar tan cerca del joven. —Además, si vamos a practicar que sea en mi habitación. Y con la puerta cerrada…

—Décimo… ¿no se da cuenta que dice cosas muy insinuadoras?

— ¿Ah? Solamente estaba diciendo que… ¡Oye! ¡No me refiero a ese tipo de cosas!

—Ok.- dijo el peliplateado sonriendo. —Por cierto, Décimo. Gracias por confiar en mí. De cierta forma me siento privilegiado al ser la primera persona que ha besado…

—Cállate Gokudera-kun, ¡alguien podría escucharte!- exclamó Tsuna mirando hacia todos lados avergonzado.

—No se preocupe, Décimo. No hay nadie por estos lados.- dijo con toda tranquilidad. —Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de ir a dormir y además no debería quedarse toda la noche afuera, podría resfriarse.- dijo el joven entrando a la casa junto a Tsunayoshi.

Esa noche, el castaño le costó mucho dormir. A veces pensaba que toda esa práctica no había sido necesaria, pero en el fondo, sentía que su relación con Gokudera se había vuelto más cercana.

Fin

* * *

><p>Si están leyendo esto, lo más probable es que leyeron la historia completa (o sino, solo andan jugando con la barrita ;_;)<p>

Espero que les haya gustado el one-shot . Y dejen sus comentarios. Es lo único que puedo esperar al subir la historia, ¿con qué otro fin publicaría esto? Me interesa saber mucho lo que piensan cuando leen algo que escribo, de esa forma, puedo mejorar :)

Saludos

* * *

><p>La serie y los personajes no me pertenecen. Eso es más que obvio.<p> 


End file.
